rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fallschirmjäger/@comment-2A02:C7F:640D:EF00:3CED:AD70:7D48:1973-20180908184813
So, i see alot of people on here getting confused about the infantry mechanic. so im going to make a list to show what beats what. I'll split this into sections so you can find what you need. Also this will not include recon infantry or the Japanese Snipers or Combat Enginners. #1 Light infantry #2 Heavy infantry #3Paratroopers #4 overall best So first of all you have your light infantry: G.I., Regulars, Streliki F.F.L. etc. They all of have a damage reistance of 400 in game, they do 20 damage with light infantry weapons, basically rifles. now in game a streliki and a G.I. will draw in a 1v1, both routing. Then you have your light/medium Infantry, so Grenadiers, Bersanglini and Konoe. They have the same DR of 400, except Konoe, that have 500. They are all eqiuped mid weapons, so 40 damage meaning they will beat any light infantry, i have tested all this with some freinds and its definetly correct. finally for light infantry, the best over all is Grenadiers purely for the AT ability, but the konoe will beat any other 'light' infantry because of its 500 reistance. Next is 'Heavy' infantry, so all heavy infantry have a resistance of 500, meaning they can risist damage much more than any light infantry, they tend to be equiped with heavy weapons, doing 80 damage, except Grvardiya which do the famous 100 damage. So, the Guards, Grenatari, Rangers, there all armened with some sort of AT, Guards being the worse because of the PIAT and Rangers having the heavy Bazooka doing mid range AT damage, equal to AT damage of a Grvardiya. Now SturmGrenadiers with the PanzerShrezck make them the best AT infantry deployable from the barracks, but thats about it. the Gravrdiya, over all are the best 'heavy' infantry purely for there deployment time and there damage of 100 or 'elite' weapons and equipment. Now, Paratroopers are... odd. So paratroopers varey between each other alot, so all parstroopers in the game have '400' reistance but, odly enough its slightly higher as they resist more damage so, i'd say about 450 resistance maybe. Anyway, the worst paratroopers first off are of course, Desantniki, they do the same damage as Grenadiers but have no AT except satchel charges. Closely followed by the french Chasseurs-Paras, which are only superior because of there bazokas. So then you have your bog-standard paras, so US Airborne, Birt paratroopers and Teishin Shudan. They all do 80 damage with 'elite' weapons. Out of these the Airborne being best because of the bazoka and Tenshin Shudan being worst as they only have satchel charges. Now, the 2 highest damaging paratroopers are the Falgore and the FallshrimJager as they do 100 damage with 'elite' weapons, FallshrimJager being the best over all paratrooper because of the PanzerShrezck. Flagore are over all average because of the lack of any AT except satchel charges. For anyone whos intrested, the JU52 is the fastest transport plane and the french skytrain being the slowest. Now over all the best infantry in the game for stats is the French Legonaires, as there slightly modified again, like paratroopers, except they have 550 resistance and a damage of 100, so they will beat any other infantry, including Grvardiya and FallshrimJager, they are also armed with Heavy Bazookas so they can pretty much beat anything lower than armour 4 instanly and rout 4 and heavy dmage 5. But the best Infantry in the game for Practicality is the Grvardiya, quickest training and best equipment without paying extra, best partroopers are over all Fallshrimjager. It all depends on what the player want to get out of his infantry play style.